Dragon
A dragon is a mythical creature typically depicted as a gigantic and powerful serpent or other reptile with magical or spiritual qualities. Most dragons are either European dragons, derived from various European folk traditions, or unrelated Oriental dragons, derived from the Chinese dragon (lóng). Like most mythological creatures, dragons are perceived in different ways by different cultures. Dragons are sometimes said to breathe and spit fire or poison as well as many other elements. They are commonly portrayed as serpentine or reptilian, hatching from eggs and possessing typically feathered or scaly bodies. They are sometimes portrayed as having large yellow or red eyes, a feature that is the origin for the word for dragon in many cultures. They are sometimes portrayed with a row of dorsal spines, keeled scales, or leathery bat-like wings. Winged dragons are usually portrayed only in European dragons while Oriental versions of the dragon resemble large snakes. Dragons can have a variable number of legs: none, two, four, or more when it comes to early European literature. Modern depictions of dragons tend to be larger than their original representations, which were often smaller than humans. Although dragons occur in many legends around the world, different cultures have varying stories about monsters that have been grouped together under the dragon label. Dragons are often held to have major spiritual significance in various religions and cultures around the world. In many East Asian cultures dragons were, and in some cultures still are, revered as representative of the primal forces of nature, religion and the universe. They are associated with wisdom—often said to be wiser than humans—and longevity. They are commonly said to possess some form of magic or other supernatural power, and are often associated with wells, rain, and rivers. In some cultures, they are also said to be capable of human speech. Etymology The word "dragon" derives from Greek δράκων (drakōn), "a serpent of huge size, a python, a dragon" and that from the verb δέρκομαι (derkomai) "to see clearly". The related term dragoon, for infantry that move around by horse yet still fight as foot soldiers, is derived from their early firearm, the "dragon", a wide-bore musket that spat flame when it fired, and was thus named for the mythical creature. European and Oriental dragons Two of the most familiar dragon Archetypes are European, or Western Dragons, and Chinese, or Oriental dragons. European Dragons are often pictured as gigantic lizards with long necks and wings. In lore these dragons are commonly portrayed as greedy creatures that hoard vast treasures in their dens. Chinese dragons are the more snake-like of the two, and are generally portrayed as benevolent beings. Though there are exceptions in both cases. Such dragons are also depicted in varying shapes, colors, and sizes, with some similar to the fairies of other cultures. Modern References Dragons have been present in literature for thousands of years and even up to today's era. English literature has brought significant change in the world's culture with novels such as J.R.R. Tolkien's The Hobbit which featured a large dragon as one of its antagonists. Games With the works of Tolkien behind them, the creators of D&D helped pave the way for paper and pen and video games of the new centuries, with the dragon at its forefront. Since dragons often act as milestones in adventures and provide immense hazards, they are one of the most commonly chosen enemies for end game areas and dungeons. In the lore of the Warcraft franchise (created by Blizzard Entertainment), more powerful dragons of the various dragon flights (color coded species) have significant power throughout history and are governing forces in the universe. Although this is true, the existence of weaker creatures exist as well, often on par in terms of strength and survivability with the other fauna of the universe. Credit I found the European dragons picture at http://www.goodreads.com/topic/show/113505-characters And the Chinese Dragons picture at http://www.earthstarshop.co.uk/index.php?main_page=product_info&products_id=274 Category:Mythical creatures